


drunk state of mind

by thewolfsdoctor



Series: teninch [2]
Category: Casanova (UK), Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, Romance, Teninch, a fool in love, edmund is a twat, fanny is as beautiful as ever, giacomo being a little fool, rocco is the best wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolfsdoctor/pseuds/thewolfsdoctor
Summary: Giacomo needed a drink to cloud his thoughts. When Fanny entered the room, though, his mind was filled with something else.





	drunk state of mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingergallifreyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/gifts).



> 11\. things you said when you were drunk  
> from [this prompt list](http://thewolfsdoctor.tumblr.com/post/171253246935/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)

Giac was on a mission to get completely _hammered_ tonight.

And not just because his business deal went awry, or because he was so built up with tension that he could burst at any minute, but also because Fanny was here.

Fanny was here with _him_.

Sure, Edmund was nice, a bit quiet, but an upstanding citizen at most.

He was also a huge twat. The biggest twat in all of the land, if he had another name it would be Edmund the Twat.

Giac was well on his way to drunken freedom by now.

Fanny may be infatuated with Edmund, but he did not give her a sideways glance. And it made Giacomo furious.

All he wanted was a lovely night out with Rocco, a trip to the town and fun at a local party. But as soon as he saw Edmund walk in, he felt the bitter anger boil in the pit of his stomach. The jealousy that he would not admit to, because Rocco would have a field day with that, the empty longing that he never wanted to feel again. The feeling Henriette had left him with was enough to last a lifetime, and as soon as he was ready to move on the world gave him something he could never have.

Because, well, Fanny didn’t feel that particular way about him, did she? It was all for Edmund, that knob. If he were Edmund he’d at least pay attention to the woman on his arm, but instead that stupid knob was looking the other way. Stupid knob. No, twat. 

Giac took another swig of his drink. He didn’t know what it was, and he was passed caring.

“You alright there, sir?” he heard Rocco say at his side. Giac waved him off, not saying anything as he took a step to where Fanny was. Rocco stopped him in his tracks.

“You think it’s a good idea for her to see you like this?” Damn. He knew far too much about him, Giac realized. Rocco could read him like a book.

Giac inhaled deeply, letting out a heavy sigh before patting Rocco on the back. “We should go. I think I’ve had enough for tonight.”

“There’s another party down the street.”

“Nevermind, we should go there. There’s plenty of night until morning.”

Rocco chuckled as he finished off his drunk. Giac swung an arm around his friend and led them to the door. Fanny didn’t seem to want to leave his mind.

“She’s so pretty,” Giac said miserably.

“Yeah, you’ve told me so.”

“Edmund is a twat.” A stupid twat.

“So I’ve heard. Speak of the devil, here he comes.”

“What?”

Behind him, a voice called out, “Sir Casanova!”

“Oh, brilliant,” he groaned, but turned around with a flourish. A bad idea, as his eyes crossed a bit. “Hello!”

His brow furrowed. “You’re shorter than I remember.”

The small man stumbled over his next words, but Giac’s attention moved to the woman at his side. He grinned. “Hello.”

“Hello,” Fanny said, smile growing.

“Hello.”

A brief silence followed. Has Fanny always been so pretty? It was like she was glowing in the light. He must be staring, but she was staring, too.

Someone coughed, and then Rocco spoke. “Well, we’re just about leaving, so…”

“Oh, really?” Edmund inquired. He sounded a bit defensive, and then he tucked Fanny’s hand into his own. “That’s too bad.”

“We could stay,” Giac blurted, as his own jealousy sobered his drunken thoughts.

Rocco nudged him, indicating his clear disagreement.

“I think it’s better if we go. You need the rest of the night in, I think.”

But Giacomo felt overcome with his feelings, the adrenaline beginning to kick in as the alcohol rushed through his veins. He stood up straighter, staring down at Edmund.

“Are you feeling okay, Giacomo?”

Fanny looked at him with concern. She shouldn’t worry, he thought, he was nothing to be worried about.

Giac had felt his next words coming before his mind could process them.

“Why are you with him?”

That seemed to shock her, because she didn’t say anything after that.

The flood gates had opened, and Giac felt the pressure rise to his throat. “He treats you like, like you’re not even there, and you should be grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. You certainly got mine, and-”

“Giacomo.” Rocco. Always the voice of reason. “We should go. Have a good evening.”

He turned them back to the door, and Giacomo felt the drunken high dissipate into embarrassment. The cold air of the night him in like a slap in the face, but only brought him relief. As they walked a little ways down the street, Giacomo found a bench and flopped onto it.

“I’m an idiot.”

Rocco sighed. “I won’t argue with you.”

“She’s never going to speak to me again,” Giacomo whined.

“She might surprise you.” That was definitely not Rocco. That voice was too nice to be Rocco’s. Giac flipped around and saw Fanny pursing her lips, hiding her laughter. Her bare shoulders were highlighted by the moonlight, streetlamps casting shadows across her face.

He immediately sat up, ignoring the wave of nausea threatening to overtake him. “What are you doing out here? It’s freezing!”

She just gestured to him, dismissing his concern. “You seem to have shed your coat in your drunken state.”

He looked down at his cotton shirt and waistcoat. Fanny moved to sit next to him, and he stilled at the warmth of her closeness. Lord, he needed to get a hold of himself. Why did he think it was a good idea to get dunk tonight?

“You shouldn’t be so… presumptive.”

“What?” he responded in confusion.

Fanny sighed, almost reluctant to admit something.

“Edmund is the only one willing to take me to the town. The only reason I was there was because I knew you were going to be there, too.”

His heart stopped. He could be on his way to the gates of heaven and he wouldn’t know, mostly because he was pretty sure he was still drunk.

“It’s all you would talk about when you came for dinner at Mansfield Park,” she laughed. She had a lovely laugh, one that would resonate in his bones. “Celebration after the deal of the year, you said.”

Right. His mission to get drunk. He leaned his elbows on his knees. “Yeah, well, it didn’t go my way.”

“Things rarely ever do.” He felt her warm hand on his shoulder, either to get his attention or as a gesture of comfort, but he didn’t really care why. “But we can change that, can’t we?”

She was so sincere in her words, the meaning behind them not hidden to him. It felt like they were finally at a mutual understanding, the same page in the same book, where could follow along into something new. He never wanted this feeling to end. “I think so, yeah.”

Fanny brushed back the hair falling into his eyes. He was convinced she was trying to kill him. “You should head home, you’re a mess,” she teased.

He didn’t mind. He felt like a right mess. “And I can see you again?”

Fanny nodded and stood up, and he followed suit. “Any time you like.”

“Okay,” he breathed, feeling a bit dazed.

“Okay,” she replied.

“Okay. You’re very pretty.”

Rocco snorted.

Fanny took a step back toward the party, indicating that she should go. He took a step forward, which left a smile on her face when she noticed. “Goodnight, Sir Casanova.”

“Goodnight, Miss Price.” Rocco tugged at his arm, leading down the opposite side of the street toward their home. “You knew she was coming?”

“You should have known, too. But you’re as blind as a bat.”

“I may be blind. Blinded by her beauty.”

Rocco shoved him, laughing incredulously. “Shut up, mate.”

Giacomo leaned back into his friend, a different kind of high settling in. His heart felt a little bit lighter, and there was a new hope on the horizon.

“Edmund is still a twat, though.”


End file.
